Vongola's record, Trilogy of Cosa Nostra
by Fantasy-Magician
Summary: He painfully aware that after two generations their family had passed the torch in the same twisted way of repeating history, it was just so natural to happen. Tsuna was not the first victim or the only one. Part 1 of Trilogy.


**Just in case anyone forgot the family tree of Sawada and Vongola… **

_Sawada Ieyasu/Giotto===Yoshimune===Yoshinobu===Ietsuna===Iemitsu===Tsunayoshi_

Vongola bosses (start from Fabio/VIIth)  
>Fabio===Daniela===Timoteo=== (Frederico, Massimo, Enrico) all dead ;P<p>

**This is the **_**prequel**_** of Reunion of The Sky, though also can be read as separated piece. Take your pick :)**

**warning: dark history, and maybe tiny bit of incest (REALLY TINY BIT KORA!) so don't turn your heel so fast VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!**

**11-02-2013 update: Fixing grammar and typo I could spot myself. **

* * *

><p><strong>Vongola's Record, the tale of Cosa Nostra <strong>

Timoteo, the esteemed ninth Vongola boss. For all power he held, he had wronged so many peoples in his life. If you think this come in a package of being a mafia boss, that's not the case. Timoteo as a mafia boss could be careless of cruelty he inflicted to his enemies, his family however, he treasured them more than his life. The irony was, he probably had wronged his family members in his quest of protecting them.

Xanxus was an understatement, if Timoteo didn't spoil the boy rotten Xanxus would never become the bitter man he was now. If he had listened to Coyote's advice about Xanxus' status as his son, the boy would find he was adopted from Timoteo himself and maybe he wouldn't be as angry or start coup d'état. If he was not so ignorant to the boy's growing wrath and ambition, Craddle Affair would never happened.

There were so many _if_s when Xanxus was concerned, as many as his regrets throughout his life as Vongola Nonno.

Another people he had wronged was Iemitsu, the descendant of Vongola Primo he pulled to the darkest part of underworld. Contrary to popular belief, Sawada line's Italian blood was not that diluted. It was true three generations after Ieyasu a.k.a Giotto wed to Japanese and completely had no connection whatsoever to Vongola famiglia, however starting from Iemitsu's grandfather Sawada's history was completely different from what underworld society perceived. Correction then, his family had wronged Iemitsu's family and he did the same to Iemitsu in a sick twist of repeating history.

It was all starting from his grandfather, Vongola Settimo who was famed for his destructive power yet weak flame. Fabio was Simora's, Vongola Sesto's youngest cousin who despite being the weakest among boss candidates was cunning and had flair in technology, briefly apprenticed under Talbot. Despite of these he was still the weakest and in no way a prime candidate, until all other candidates _mysteriously_ disappeared including Fabio's older brother.

Timoteo suspected the death of other candidates shortly after Simora's death was his grandfather's doing, something he could be careless of since in bloody history of Vongola. It was just an icing on the cake, if anything it was encouraged to wipe out other candidates, what do you think ring battle was for? The last resort in case the candidates took too long to kill each other.

This backfired _spectacularly_ in his reign in regards to his sons. Frederico, his first son was killed in a feud Enrico machinated to happen with a rival family before his death. Massimo was assassinated by Frederico's hitman and Enrico… ironically was the first to die and had reduced to bones and not lived to see the result of his machination. It was Enrico who coaxed Frederico to kill Massimo, accusing the middle son was planning Enrico's assassination. When he found out about this, Timoteo who was already tired out after Craddle Affair could only grief in silence. He was spared from the same fate because his grandfather and mother had made sure he was the only boss candidate. They had had taken Sawada line out from candidates seat, securing their line's lasting succession for Vongola seat.

His grandfather was a paranoid Mafioso, even though he was already an official lone heir he was not secure enough of it. Fabio was paranoid enough to look for Primo's descendant to see if they were a threat in any way. With Vongola's power it was easy enough to track down Sawada Yoshinobu, Iemitsu's grandfather and the great grandfather of Tsuna. What he found however, that Sawada Yoshinobu was a child of ten years old and an orphan. Fabio didn't waste his time and adopted Yoshinobu from orphanage and then raised Yoshinobu to be a perfect leader of CEDEF. Fabio's biggest accomplishment as Vongola boss was not dying will bullet, but securing Primo's descendant's loyalty to him and Vongola. Fabio didn't do half-baked job in securing Yoshinobu's family to his biding, he wed his youngest daughter Phinella's to Yoshinobu. So Timoteo automatically became Yoshinobu's nephew in blood. His mother Daniela repeated the history when Yoshinobu, her adopted older brother passed away leaving his only son Ietsuna, her nephew as hers to mold as the next CEDEF leader.

Timoteo grew up with Ietsuna as his older brother figure, cousin, and his mentor. Ietsuna however was unaware of his heritage as Daniela's nephew because Phinella passed away when she gave birth to Ietsuna and his father followed just three years later. Daniela didn't want Ietsuna to know he had thicker Vongola blood than Timoteo. The ninth suspected his cousin knew all along, Ietsuna was always perceptive but disguised it with his outgoing nature. It never mattered, since Ietsuna was too loyal to Daniela and Timoteo. The CEDEF leader could be careless if he had thicker Vongola blood than his little cousin.

Ietsuna was twenty-four, ten years older than Timoteo when he introduced Reborn, his first apprentice and also the first guardian candidate Ietsuna prepared for him. Timoteo could still remember the introduction Ietsuna spoke proudly for Reborn's part because the older teen was very quiet.

**This _bambino_ is Angelo, my apprentice and one day he will become your sun guardian and strongest hitman!**

Timoteo also remembered how his side was hurting after laughing so much at the ironic name for a hitman. The beating Reborn who was _'Angelo'_ that time gave him in their first spar was really justified. Until today Timoteo sometimes wondered in mischievous way how Tsuna will react when he learned his Spartan's mentor's real name was Angelo. Haru's statement of Reborn was an angel years ago were not too _off _in a way.

He stepped up to his seat at the age of twenty eight years old, just shortly after his mother fell ill and predicted only had a few years left. His days as Vongola boss was relatively peaceful until his mother passed away and Ietsuna not long after her death was KIA like his father was. The next blow was Arcobaleno curse his sun guardian suffered, and Angelo forever regretted his twisted adventurous instinct to fall victim to Checkered Face. His former sun guardian however as usual, turned his misery to the better and reborn as Reborn the sun arcobaleno. Until today Timoteo suspected Angelo only wanted to change his ironic name.

Ietsuna just like his father left his only heir Iemitsu to Timoteo's care. Timoteo repeated the history with Iemitsu without realizing he was manipulating young Iemitsu to his end. Only years later he was painfully aware that after two generations, their family had passed the torch in the same twisted way of repeating history, it was just so natural to happen.

Iemitsu was perfect copy of his father, Timoteo didn't mean to, but he unconsciously missed his older cousin and molded Iemitsu to be just like Ietsuna. A bipolar man who in one side was a goofy man, a harmless looking airhead and in another side was fierce killer who earned his name as young lion of Vongola. The only thing Timoteo managed to give as a freedom to Iemitsu, free from his manipulation was Iemitsu's choice of wife. Ietsuna's wife was the daughter of Daniela's rain guardian and it had been a loveless marriage. Timoteo didn't want Iemitsu to suffer the same fate.

Fate, Timoteo decided had never sided with him. Iemitsu's sudden decision of spending his long vacation in Japan never alarmed him, the CEDEF leader was just randomly wanted to visit the his grandfather's homeland. One month ended and Iemitsu declared he had fallen in love with a Japanese woman and had proposed her after dating her for three weeks. Timoteo only thought of how bizarre Iemitsu could fall in love so fast and married his dream girl in a few weeks. He hoped the man would not regret his hasty decision.

It was after Iemitsu married Ishida Nana, Timoteo bothered to research her background, just to be safe because their marriage circumstance was too good to be true in his opinion. Timoteo found Nana's record to be clean, she was just a daughter of typical middle class household and she was working as a waitress. Perfectly normal and perfect for Iemitsu to seek solace from their world, that was until Timoteo traced her family tree. Ishida Nana was Iemitsu's third cousin once removed, which means she was also descendant of Vongola Primo. How grandfather Fabio could miss that Primo had two sons was anyone's guess, but his ambitious grandfather probably was too delighted to find Yoshinobu he didn't bother to look again if Primo had another descendant.

Timoteo hoped fate was not playing a sick joke on his family, and he desperately hoped Iemitsu's son would be the first to be freed from Vongola. His first visit to Sawada household plummeted all hope he had on normal life for Sawada Tsunayoshi. Just at the first sight he could see shocking resemblance with Vongola Primo, thankfully the boy inherited brown hair from his mother and not Iemitsu's blond hair.

That hope was vanished faster than flickering flame, Timoteo should have known that.

One harmless and playful hour later Timoteo found the boy crying because he was scared of harmless dog that just wanted to play with him. He felt like he would collapse in shock when he saw the boy almost ignited his dying will flame, unconsciously trying to defend himself. Iemitsu never noticed, but Timoteo knew the dog ran away because it sensed Tsuna's flame as a threat.

Timoteo would never forgive himself that he for a few seconds contemplating the prospect of training the boy. That the boy had potential to surpass his sons, Tsuna had the thickest Vongola blood in him, so many thing he could list on that made the prospect of Tsuna as his heir became more appealing. He pushed all that thought to the back of his mind, and with all determination he had, sealing Tsuna's flame in hope the boy will not be harmed by his power. He didn't need training to control his flame or involved in their bloody famiglia.

On the back of his mind, Timoteo was painfully aware his seal was not permanent and he could unseal that power anytime he wanted. It was not something unusual to seal one's flame, especially young child with strong flame. Iemitsu also had his flame sealed until he was of age to start training.

Few years later after tragedy that befall his sons Timoteo realized in the deepest part of his heart he wanted none of his sons but Tsunayoshi as his heir, the boy from what he heard from Iemitsu was a very kind and innocent boy. Someone who was everything but a perfect boss candidate for the cruelest and bloodiest mafia in history. But in the same time, he was someone who could return Vongola to what it was before their family fell from grace.

He felt like he had swallowed the bitterest liver when he announced Tsuna to be the next in line and ordered Reborn to be his tutor. Oh well… who was he to think he was ever a kind grandfather to Tsuna or uncle for Iemitsu?

**If it_ possible_ I'd like you and this child to live peacefully…**

He had condemned Tsuna's fate in that very day.

Years later he discovered another grave error he had done to Tsuna, he had had left the seal for too long and that had curbed the boy's psychology. No, his seal didn't make the boy the idiot or dame-Tsuna his heir was. The damage was done to the boy's personality. Dying will flame was fueled by one's resolve, sealing a strong flame like Tsuna's had done serious damage to his resolve. Reborn found this one year after the ring battle, no wonder his student was dame and once Tsuna awakened his flame his progress was miraculous. Only after few weeks of training Tsuna could take Xanxus down, followed by another achievement that supposedly impossible.

It still take a few years for Reborn to fix the damage on Tsuna's resolve, which involve pain _and_ lots of pain. If it was not for Reborn it would be impossible to fix Tsuna resolve, you didn't think of Reborn pushing Tsuna to life and death situation just for fun, did you?

When Tsuna found out why he was such a dame after he took the mantle as Vongola boss, the boy surprisingly had no grudge against him and actually suspected it for years. Tsuna told him there was nothing to forgive because the boy might get himself killed is his flame was never sealed, and since he had become the boss of Vongola Tsuna, it never mattered if he only got 5 for math or 3 for history. He jokingly said whatever job he might get if he did better in school would never pay him as good as a boss' wage would.

Timoteo found that, he never regretted his choice of heir. Tsuna after all succeed in what he failed at and seemed content with his family. Timoteo however believed deep down Tsuna resented him a little and he was amused to see the boy subconsciously pay him a little revenge. Coyote and his other guardians was holding a meeting in regard to their successor's antic, they never expected it would be them who was reprimanded by Tsuna instead. They young boss bravely shot down all arguments to defend his guardians.

He showed how vast and accepting he was just like the sky, how he could understand and accept anyone even someone like Hibari Kyoya or Rokudo Mukuro. That he would defend their right and honor as guardians. Timoteo was amused at how painful it was to see his guardians for a split second envied Tsuna's guardian to dwell in such a vast and kind sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Next is Iemitsu XD hopefully~ <strong>

**AN: **

"**This **_**bambino**_** is Angelo, my apprentice and one day he will become your sun guardian and strongest hitman!"**

This introduction is my favorite part XD, at first I think giving Reborn a real name will not be liked by you readers but then I recalled Haru ever said something along the line Reborn or baby in general are angels. And the thought of Reborn's real name is Angelo crack me up.  
>Sadly this theory was shot down since latest arc pretty much confirmed Reborn's real name is Reborn anyway...<p>

**Fabio was Simora's, Vongola Sesto's youngest cousin who despite being the weakest among boss candidates was cunning and had flair in technology, briefly apprenticed under Talbot.**

I think there should be some appropriate explanation in why Fabio could invent DW bullet.

**Dying will flame was fueled by one's resolve, sealing a strong flame like Tsuna's had done serious damage to his resolve.**

I write this not just for explaining, and not for giving a reason why Tsuna is dame, and I am sure this explanation will never make it to canon. Because Tsuna obviously was dame just because this series at first is a gag manga.

Sigh! You know what... I never thought I will write detailed history of how shy Iemitsu become CEDEF leader.


End file.
